pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Oscar Vessalius (Chapter)
Oscar Vessalius is the 80th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Oscar Vessalius has a flashback of his wife, remembering being approached by a nurse who told him of his wife's demise. Oscar went to see this with his own eyes, standing before Sara Vessalius as she lay lifelessly in bed, surrounded by weeping nurses. Oscar remembers when Sara told him of her pregnancy, Oscar picked her up and spun her around in his excitement. Oscar is also later shown listening to his and Sara's child in the womb. Throughout these memories, Oscar explains that his wife was born as the child of a commoner, and so he had lied about his social status as the heir to the Vessalius Dukedom in order to be able to meet with her. Together they met often in the slums of Reveil, where Oscar visited often. Over time, Oscar and his wife had fallen in love with one another, however because she had been born as a commoner's daughter, the Vessalius family did not approve of their union. Oscar married her anyway because together they existed happily, and thus she became Duchess Vessalius. Oscar is shown crying over the death of his wife, as well as being approached by Oz as a child, who had reached out and grabbed Oscar's sleeve to show his support for his uncle. Although Oscar didn't say it aloud, he thought of saying to Oz how, even though he can't grasp the concept, he had no idea how much clutching his tiny hand meant to Oscar in his time of need. Oscar had felt an undeniable connection to the child that stood before him. Oz is surprised to see Oscar in the lower levels of Pandora, Oscar clenches his teeth as Oz questions his pressence. Oscar becomes more relaxed, wheezing and smiling as he says that he just needs a minute to catch his breath, as it has been quite a long time since he had run as vigorously as he had been. Gilbert compliments Oscar on how well he had done just to be able to reach them in time, before asking Oscar's reasoning for being there in the first place. Oscar apologizes and explains that when it seemed as though he and Ada were going to escape Reveil, the Baskervilles intercepted and captured them. Oscar then mentions that he had heard that Oz was going to be executed, but before he can explain what he intended on doing, Oscar trails off from his sentence and starts laughing to himself. Gilbert warily questions this, before falling over. Oscar exclaims, however Gilbert explains that he's all right and that ever since he lost his arm he'd had trouble balancing for some reason. Oscar then helps Gilbert up and ruffles his hair before he explains to Gilbert and Oz that the things they needed to talk about were 'as big as mountains' however they would do better to focus of escaping Pandora for the time being. Gilbert hesitates, but agrees, and Oscar explains that they could likely escape fairly easily if they use the escape route for the Four Great Dukedoms in order to make their ways into Reveil. Gilbert agrees and states that because Oscar was th head of the Vessalius family, that must have been the way that Oscar had reached him. Oscar suddenly remembers something about Oz which he had almost forgotten. Oscar hands Oz his jacket, vest and Jack's Pocketwatch explaining that during the cross-examination put on by the Baskervilles, Oscar had them hand over a few things. Oscar then apologizes because Jack's Pocketwatch fell open while he held it. Oz reaches out, grabbing Oscar by the sleeve in order to thank him directly. This forces Oscar to remember the moment when Oz grabbed his sleeve following Duchess Vessalius' death. Oz notices Oscar's discomfort and questions it, but Oscar just brushes it off and continues down a flight of stairs, leading Oz and Gilbert out of Pandora. Oscar remembers the cross-examination lead by Xai Vessalius and the Baskervilles. Xai tells Oscar (in a rather demeaning manner) that he had to have noticed by now that Oz was not Xai's child. Xai explains how many years before on a snowy day, he was approached by a child who claimed that he was Jack Vessalius, having been rejected by the divine providence of the Abyss and being forced to live continuously in a repetative cycle of aging in reverse for the last 100 years. Jack told Xai not to be afraid, and that he would like him to listen to him. Jack explained that within hs body slept the soul of the Chain known as 'B-Rabbit', who had been in the process of destroying the world a mere 100 years ago, and that his consciousness had been rewound on countless occasions and soon it would vanish entirely from the world. This was why he requested that Xai welcomed his body as 'Oz' into the Vessalius family instead of his child whom Xai had been expecting, Jack telling Xai that his child would be embraced by death upon its birth, making room for 'Oz Vessalius'. Ada interrupted her father, not able to believe what her father had told her. Xai explains that it had turned out just as the boy had forseen, his child was stillborn, and so Xai took the child from Rachel Cecile while she slept and stormed off into the night in order to switch his child for Jack, who's body had been rewound to the form of an infant at this time. Oscar questions why Xai would do such a thing, and why he'd agree so easily to Jack's request. Xai explained that he was suspicious naturally, but if Jack was truly who he claimed to be, then Xai would be able to access information from Jack which no one else possessed and if what Jack said was indeed true, then it was not the duty of one born into the Vessalius family to inherit such an intention. However, by doing so, Xai was also able to protect Rachel's heart from the ache that would come from the loss of her first born. Xai now knew that it was all part of Jack's calculations, and that he was always meant to end up here in the end. Xai had been played as a fool being forced to dance by Jack alongside his intentions. Oscar questions what Xai was talking about. Xai loses himself, slamming his fists into the table and yelling that it was about his child who had been killed by Jack Vessalius. Not only his first born, but Rachel, Duchess Vessalius and Oscar's child as well were all killed for Jack's wish. Gilbert calls after Oscar, who laughs to himself. Suddenly gunshots come from behind them. Three Pandora members stand behind them, one laughs and states that he had figured that Gilbert and Oz would run this way, ordering his colleagues to hurry up and kill Oz Vessalius. The second Pandora member questions what they should do because of Oscar's pressence alongside the two fugitives. The first Pandora member states that it didn't matter because in Pandora's current state, they could be killed by the Baskervilles at any given point. By his logic, if they presented Oz and Gilbert to the Baskervilles, they may be spared. The second Pandora member asks Oscar to step out of the way. Gilbert draws his gun and fights his old colleagues. Meanwhile, Oscar remembers something from before. Oscar had stood up and went to look out of the mansion window, when Xai stood and placed his hand on Ada's shoulder, telling Oscar to kill Oz with his own hands whilst he keeps Ada as his hostage. Doing this would be the most effective way to causing Oz pain and getting revenge on Jack for destroying his family. Oscar is surprised to see that Xai's intending on holding his own daughter hostage. Xai questions how long Oscar planned on playing house for Oz, and why he's hesitating even why Oz's existance still causes his great pain. After battling his former colleagues, Gilbert manages to quickly dispatch and kill them. Oscar recalls again to when he held Oz's hand following Duchess Vessalius' death, and how he had thought how Oz was unaware that holding his tiny hand like that was such a heavy burden on him. Oscar crouches over Oz while he kneels on the floor, reaching out to him. Gilbert then comes from behind Oscar and points his gun at him, ordering Oscar not to move another muscle. Characters in order of appearance Terms Trivia *Alternate Title: -The Sun's Hiding Place- *Backstory of Duchess Vessalius is revealed *Xai's reasoning for allying with the Baskervilles, as well as his treatment of Oz as he matured, is revealed. Navigation